


Family

by TheRogueWizardArtist



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Frumpkin best cat, Not Beta Read, POV Frumpkin (Critical Role)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27794092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRogueWizardArtist/pseuds/TheRogueWizardArtist
Kudos: 18
Collections: Find Familiars





	Family

It is a Thursday. Thursday is a good day. Thursday means family. Caleb loves family so I do as well. Caleb brings me with him, and we see our family.

Caleb's family has lost many things, but they have each other. They are family in heart, yet not in blood. Beau is Caleb's sister. She gives help and a voice to listen to. Molly gives warmth and support.

Fjord gives order and respect. Jester gives hope and joy. Veth gives love and admiration. Caduceus gives guidance. And Yasha gives quiet comrodery and the best scratches.

Every Thursday Caleb brings me to them. Caleb needs them more than me. They talk and laugh, he smiles and listens. I lay in Yasha's lap, she is gone far to much, but she is here. Beau sits next to Caleb laughing at what Jester said.

Family is kind. Family is safe. Family is warmth. Family is joy.


End file.
